Entre l'infini et nous
by shadowquill17
Summary: Lily est enceinte et doit encore l'annoncer à James, alors même que les circonstances sont loin d'être idéales pour tenter de fonder une famille...


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**C'est avec un immense plaisir que je te présente un nouveau petit texte en hommage à James et Lily, parce que parfois on dirait que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et je pense à la tragédie de leur vie et j'imagine comment ils étaient ensemble et c'est ce genre de chose qui sort...**

**Alors, bonne lecture !**

**(le titre vient du poème "Tables de longévité", de René Char)**

**...**

– Lily, c'est moi !

Il n'aime pas les petits noms. Il t'a dit une fois qu'utiliser ton prénom lui rappelait chaque jour quelle chance il avait d'avoir réussi à te convaincre de l'aimer, et que t'appeler _chérie_ ou _mon cœur_ à la place lui ferait perdre une occasion de s'en souvenir.

Tu souris en entendant sa voix, malgré la nervosité et le nœud douloureux qu'elle presse lourdement sur ton estomac, et tu te forces à respirer calmement.

Il entre dans la cuisine où tu te trouves, les mains plongées dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse, et tu tournes immédiatement ton regard vers lui.

Ses yeux ont encore cette étincelle de vie que tu espères voir toute ta vie, mais lui a l'air fatigué, beaucoup plus que ses presque vingt ans ne le voudraient ; les épreuves pèsent sur ses épaules, son front est barré par les plis du souci apporté par de trop nombreux deuils, par de trop nombreuses douleurs.

– J'ai cru qu'on n'en finirait jamais, explique-t-il d'un ton las. Je suis content que tu sois restée à la maison cette fois, ce Mangemort était un fou furieux.

Il enlève sa robe de sorcier poussiéreuse et tu aperçois une tache sombre et terne sur le tissu noir lorsqu'il suspend le vêtement à la patère.

– Si tu veux mon avis, ils n'ont plus grand-chose à gagner à se montrer ainsi, et Maugrey pense que—

Tu ne l'entends plus. Tes yeux sont fixés sur tes mains rougies par la chaleur brûlante et familière de la vaisselle, et l'appréhension t'obstrue la gorge comme un collier de fer.

Il faut que tu lui dises, et aucun moment ne sera jamais le bon, pas dans cette guerre, pas dans ce monde… mais tu es terrifiée qu'il t'en veuille, terrifiée qu'il parte devant cette difficulté supplémentaire, terrifiée de ne pas savoir comment il va réagir…

– Je suis enceinte.

Il arrête de parler, coupé au milieu de son discours que tu n'écoutais plus; tu le vois seulement du coin de l'œil car tu n'oses pas le regarder en face.

Il ne dit rien, et tu te sens obligée de combler le silence assourdissant, de t'expliquer.

– Je suis désolée, je… je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, avec cette guerre et les Mangemorts à notre recherche et Voldemort mais…

Tu prends une grande inspiration; ton cœur tremble et tu te tournes vers ton mari.

Il ne dit toujours rien, son visage choqué au-delà de l'expression et sa bouche entrouverte ; il fait un pas vers toi.

Tu commences à paniquer.

– Je… je sais que c'est terrible, tu dis en te forçant à rester sur place, et qui voudrait avoir des enfants en ce moment, je sais bien que ce serait de la folie de même l'envisager et je tellement désolée de te l'annoncer comme cela mais je…

Il a continué à avancer, un pied après l'autre, et ton cœur bat plus vite que jamais ; tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, mais quoi que ce soit tu ne peux pas terminer, car il a déjà posé sa bouche sur la tienne.

Il t'embrasse passionnément, avec cette sorte de dévotion intime qui fait toujours frissonner ton corps, et tu t'abandonnes totalement au soulagement bouleversant qui t'envahit ; ses mains entourent ta tête comme un objet fragile et précieux et les tiennes agrippent le devant de son pull pour le tirer plus près, _plus près_…

Quand il se détache finalement de tes lèvres, ses yeux noisette parcourent ton visage comme s'il le découvrait à nouveau pour la première fois, et ses traits sont peints d'une adoration sans bornes, d'un émerveillement nu et absolu qui remue quelque chose tout au fond de toi…

– Tu n'es pas fâché ? tu demandes d'une toute petite voix.

Son expression se froisse d'incompréhension, mais ne s'assombrit pas.

– Fâché ? répète-t-il. Alors qu'on va avoir un enfant ?

Il t'embrasse à nouveau, doucement, longuement, comme pour te rassurer ; tu es encore trop soulagée pour réaliser.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu me rendre plus heureux, te souffle-t-il en plantant son regard dans le tien.

Il a l'air plus sérieux que jamais, et tu as envie de le croire.

– Alors oui, il reprend d'une voix basse et ferme et certaine, il va falloir se battre pour offrir à cet enfant un monde en paix, le monde qu'il mérite, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse il aura au moins ses deux parents avec lui, et il connaîtra tellement d'amour que ce sera pareil.

Tu prends une inspiration un peu vacillante ; tu as l'impression que tu vas te mettre à sangloter, alors que tu n'as jamais été plus heureuse.

James te tient toujours contre lui, et il t'attire plus près pour enfouir son nez dans tes cheveux.

– Tu verras, chuchote-t-il contre ton oreille. Tu verras.

Il t'embrasse encore, et sa main glisse pour caresser ton ventre ; tu tressailles à la sensation de ses doigts contre toi.

– Notre enfant, chuchote-t-il, observant d'un air émerveillé comment sa grande main couvre la largeur de ton abdomen.

Il se penche, ses deux mains posées sur ton ventre encore plat, ses paumes chaudes à plat sur le tissu qui couvre ta peau ; tu souris malgré toi, et ses yeux brillent comme des soleils.

– Je… Lily, je suis le plus heureux des hommes, dit-il avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Ses yeux remontent vers toi, plongent dans les tiens sans hésitation, sans peur et sans regrets, et il te serre plus fort, et tu te blottis contre lui ; tu n'arrives plus à retenir tes larmes, et tu pleures doucement contre sa chemise, tes cils mouillant le tissu fin.

Il ne te lâche pas.

**...**

**Voilà, donc méga-fluff de la mort avec un peu de angst, tout comme j'aime... mais j'espère que ça t'a plu aussi, lecteur.**

**Et si tu as effectivement aimé, tu peux laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante...**

**En attendant, passe un super week-end et à tout bientôt j'espère ! Bisous ! ^^**


End file.
